


still spinning

by mywordsflyup



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, post-Marielda, sweet post-heist kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: Miss Salary thinks she drinks too much. But then again, who is she to judge? As if she’s not slumping against the sofa next to her, just as drunk as Caroline is. Or something close to it anyway.





	still spinning

Miss Salary thinks she drinks too much. But then again, who is she to judge? As if she’s not slumping against the sofa next to her, just as drunk as Caroline is. Or something close to it anyway. 

 

“That wasn’t very graceful.” Miss Salary laughs, high and clear as a bell, accompanied by a hand gesture mirroring the pirouette Caroline attempted before toppling onto the sofa. 

 

“I’m a better duelist,” Caroline says, pushing herself into a sitting position only to fall back into the cushions a moment later. 

 

“Should I give you a sword and you can try again?” 

 

Caroline leans down and plucks the bottle from Miss Salary’s hands. “Whiskey is making you mean.”

 

“Not the whiskey.” She’s not quick enough to reclaim the bottle but manages to hold on to one of Caroline’s hands, pressing a small kiss on her wrist before releasing her. 

 

Caroline smiles and takes a sip right out of the bottle. “Won’t you join me up here? Or do you prefer the comfort of the floor?” 

 

Miss Salary turns her head and pats the empty spot next to her, fingertips tapping against the worn floorboards. “Come,” she says and Caroline does, slipping down onto the ground next to her. 

 

They drink in silence for a moment, passing the bottle back and forth. A few paces away, Caroline’s bag lies by the table. They’ll have to sort through it eventually. Pick their way through all things valuable and not-so-valuable. Caroline fears it’s more of the latter this time. 

 

It’s artworks mostly. A bit of silver. The only piece of jewelry a thin golden chain that’s already looped around Miss Salary’s neck. She’s not going to keep it. But Caroline knows that just for now, she likes to pretend. 

 

She’s so much better at telling which pieces are truly valuable than Caroline is. But nevertheless, lately their heists have yielded mostly disappointments. Perhaps it’s not them. Perhaps it’s Marielda. 

 

The city is changing. In different ways than before. 

 

Caroline reaches out and brushes her fingertips against the necklace. Then, against the soft skin of Miss Salary’s collarbone. She follows up with a soft kiss for good measure. Miss Salary turns her head to give her better access, a quiet hum of satisfaction spurning Caroline on. 

 

By the time Caroline pulls onto her lap, the hum has turned into the breathless giggle she loves so much. Miss Salary is still soft underneath her touch and Caroline’s hands follow the familiar curve of her hips and waist. 

 

Miss Salary straddles her thighs, shifting until she has found the position she's content with, and tilts Caroline’s head with a curled finger under her chin. Her kisses are slow and languid just like Caroline’s hand roaming up and down her spine. They both had too much to drink for much more than this but it’s good. Comfortable. An anchor in a world that keeps spinning so fast even Caroline sometimes can’t keep up. 

 

Later, they sort through the things they stole. More worthless pretty things. But there’s a painting or two that looks promising. A golden mirror that probably just needs some polishing. An ornate candlestick that makes her heart ache with nostalgia. 

 

Sometimes she thinks she can still see them. Here, in these familiar spaces. Bickering over plans. With their maps and guns and swords and potions. With their secrets and all their unspoken words. They’re just shadows now - glimpses from the corner of her eye. 

 

She can live with that, she thinks. As long as she has this. A decent bottle of whiskey. The thrill of a heist. Miss Salary’s hand in hers. Steady and real and unwavering. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [damnable-rogue](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [@mywordsflyup](https://twitter.com/mywordsflyup/).


End file.
